finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalmasca Westersand
The Dalmasca Westersand is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is a section of the large desert that surrounds Rabanastre. Sage Knowledge Location The Dalmasca Westersand is located west of Rabanastre, in the Dalmasca region. The area is mountainous and maze-like unlike the mostly wide-open Estersand. Ogir-Yensa Sandsea lies to the west, Zertinan Caverns to the southwest, Giza Plains to the southeast, and Estersand to the northeast, although the northeastern exit is blocked by a sandstorm until the party fells the Earth Tyrant. Weather is a mark fought only in a sandstorm.]] Unlike the Estersand, sandstorms are common in the Westersand, being caused by the Earth Tyrant. Once the Earth Tyrant has been slain, the sandstorms will die down and become a rare occurrence. The easiest way to trigger a sandstorm after Earth Tyrant has been slain is to enter Westersand from the Giza Plains during the Rains. Gnoma Entite and Ring Wyrm (mark) only appear during a sandstorm. In sandstorm, Fire, Wind and Earth attacks are 20% more effective than normal, and Water does half damage. Because the Westersand is of sand terrain, all Earth attacks are always 20% more effective than they would be on other terrains. The possible weather conditions are: * Sunny * Cloudy (sky is darkened) * Sandstorm Treasures Dalmasca Westersand has no special treasures; all treasures are common recovery items, such as Potions, Hi-Potions and Phoenix Downs, unless the treasures contain gil. The player may also acquire the Onion Arrows or Motes. When the Diamond Armlet is equipped and the treasure is set to contain items rather than gil, the treasure is a Knot of Rust 90% of the time, and a rarer recovery item (such as X-Potion or Hi-Ether) or Mote (such as Holy Mote) 10% of the time. The Galtea Downs ;Zodiac ;Original The Midfault ;Zodiac ;Original Shimmering Horizons ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Windtrace Dunes ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Corridor of Sand ;Zodiac ;Original Locations * Galtea Downs (to Rabanastre) * Corridor of Sand * Wyrm's Nest (to Dalmasca Estersand) * The Midfault * Shimmering Horizons (to Zertinan Caverns and Giza Plains) * Windtrace Dunes * The Western Divide (to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea) Quests Hunts The Thextera is a mark found within the Galtea Downs area. The hunt can be undertaken as soon as Vaan returns to Rabanastre from the Rogue Tomato hunt. Its petitioner is Gatsly found in the Sandsea tavern. Being a mutant wolf, Thextera usually appears with a pack of Wolves. The Ring Wyrm is a Rank III Mark that becomes available after the player vanquishes the Wyvern Lord. It can be found in the Windtrace Dunes area during a sandstorm, but its petitioner is Balzac in Rabanastre's Lowtown. Rare Game The Kaiser Wolf is a Trophy Rare Game enemy found in the Corridor of Sand area. It has a 40% chance of spawning after the Lindbur Wolf is killed. The player must have spoken to the "Huntmaster" in Phon Coast and defeated Thalassinon, which will trigger the start of the Rare Game quest. The Kaiser Wolf appears in the eastern end of the area once the party defeats another Rare Game called the Lindbur Wolf, found in the isolated section of the Shimmering Horizons area. The player must not leave the Westersand after defeating the Lindbur Wolf, or the Kaiser Wolf will not spawn. If the player leaves this area, they must defeat the Lindbur Wolf again. The Lindbur Wolf is notable for allowing the player to acquire a powerful dagger, Gladius, early. It can be found in the separate northeast area of Shimmering Horizons once twenty wolves have been killed in the Dalmasca Westersand, not to be confused with the northwest entry leading to a detached area where Alpha Wolves spawn. The wolves do not have to be chained. The zone out glitch is a useful way to obtain multiple Gladius daggers early on. Dustia appears in the Corridor of Sand when at least one party member has less than 10% of their max HP remaining. Dustia can be used to level grind (see below). Fideliant has a 20% chance of spawning every time the player moves into The Midfault zone. Level and gil grinding The Rare Game Dustia (see above) can be spawned as soon as the player can leave Rabanastre and Phoenix Downs can be bought from the merchant right outside Nalbina Fortress, past the Estersand once the player has access to Giza Plains. Being an undead, Dustia can be simply defeated by using a Phoenix Down on it. The Book of Orgain loot is dropped commonly, and it sells for a lot of gil, allowing the player to buy more Phoenix Downs. There is risk involved, as Dustia casts Dark, which may kill the player's character if they do not defeat Dustia soon enough. This monster is good for speedy leveling because it is offers over a thousand EXP, 3 LP, valuable drops including the Flame Staff, and is chainable via the zone out glitch. For leveling purposes, it is best to use this exploit at the beginning of the game because subsequent characters' levels are determined by, and approximately one or two levels higher than, Vaan's level. Earth Tyrant The Earth Tyrant is an optional boss located in the Wyrm's Nest section and is the cause of the heavy sandstorms in the area. Encountering the Earth Tyrant is possible after receiving the Windvane, an item that quiets the sandstorm enough to allow the party access. The parts from the Windvane can be obtained by talking to NPCs around Rabanastre after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. At the Rabanastre Westgate, the green bangaa Rimzat will ask Vaan to gather information on sandstorms. After agreeing to help him, the player should go to the fountain at the crossroad of the gates, and look for a man sitting in the fountain by the name of Cotze who will tell Vaan to go to Lowtown to find his friend Northon, who is near the entrance to the Garamsythe Waterway. Northon will explain about the Windvane and why he and Cotze split it, and directs Vaan to his half in the Dalmasca Westersand. Northon hid his half of the Windvane under a Dynast Cactus in the Windtrace Dunes area in Dalmasca Westersand. It is in a small, closed-off area only accessible from the Shimmering Horizons area. A Dynast Cactus is a large, sometimes flowering cactus. There will be two Dynast Cacti in the area. The player should go north and look for a cactus against the west wall and examine it to get Northon's half of the Windvane, the Wind Globe. Back at the Westgate Rimzat, Cotze, and Northon have met. Cotze should give his half, and Vaan will get the Windvane. With the Windvane the party can access the northern part of Westersand, previously blocked off by a sandstorm. Earth Tyrant attacks as soon as the party enters the area. The party's recommended level for taking it on is somewhere around 27 - 30. After felling it, the player can pass through the area to the north bank of Dalmasca Estersand. Enemies * Cactoid (Docile) * Cactite (Docile) * Alraune * Dive Talon (Docile) * Wolf * Sleipnir * Urstrix * Cockatrice * Gnoma Entite (Sandstorm only) * Earth Tyrant (Optional Boss) * Lindbur Wolf (Rare) * Kaiser Wolf (Rare) * Dustia (Rare) * Fideliant (Rare) * Thextera (Mark) * Ring Wyrm (Mark, sandstorm only) Friendly NPC * Rabanastre Watch Shops Lohen The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Weapons ;Original ;Zodiac Armor ;Original ;Zodiac Accessories ;Original ;Zodiac Magicks ;Original ;Zodiac Ammunition ;Original ;Zodiac Technicks ;Original ;Zodiac Items ;Original ;Zodiac Gambits ;Original ;Zodiac Musical themes The theme of Dalmasca Westersand is called simply "The Dalmasca Westersand". Map The map can be bought from a Cartographer's Guild moogle in Rabanastre Southern Plaza for 550 gil. [[:File:Map_06_Dalmasca_Westersand.png|Map from the original Final Fantasy XII that includes all treasure information.]] Other appearances Pictlogica Final Fantasy Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XII Category:Deserts de:Westwüste Dalmascas